1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for improving radiologists' efficiencies when viewing radiology procedures and rendering diagnosis.
2. General Background of the Invention
Typically, every radiology office uses a dictating machine for the preparation of reports, a stack of master folders that contain patient information, and a light box, roto viewer, or like device for viewing radiology images. These images can include for example x-rays, ultrasound, magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), computer tomography, nuclear medicine images and the like.
The manual file folder system employed by radiologists and radiology departments is inefficient and cumbersome.